Wicked Game
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: Songfic, inspired by 'Wicked Game' from Chris Isaak. Jordan's POV.


**Wicked Game**

A/N: Songfic (oneshot) inspired by 'Wicked Game' from Chris Isaak. Jordan's POV.

**#**_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you#  
_

"I thought I could like, run away, you know? I thought I didn't need her, because I never needed anyone. But it was like; I couldn't stop thinking of her. I couldn't stop like, wanting her."

"I never met anyone like her. She wasn't like, perfect, but she got to me anyway. Then, the thing happened, you know. The night me and Graff... That night screwed it all up. I don't know why I… But it made me like, realise, I don't want to lose her. Ever."

_#__No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart] _

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
__[This love is only gonna break your heart] _

_With you  
With you__#  
_

"Before, when me and Angela we were like, together, I knew I had to get away. When she um… when she didn't wanna, you know, have sex with me… it was like the perfect excuse. I just don't *do* relationships, they're like, way too complex and difficult for me. It sucks when people like, expect you to do things, because you'll end up letting 'em down anyway."

"That's why I didn't want to be with Angela, you know. I knew I'd let her down and she'd like, end up hating me. I didn't like, want to fall in love with her, or whatever you call it. Love like, screws everything up. I've seen it happen."

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you _

"I um… I never felt this way before, you know? I feel like, nervous around her. My stomach hurts and I have to like, touch her, in any way I can. Her hair looks like, this glowing red colour, and I can't stop my fingers from running through it, or something. I can't like, *really* talk to her, you know? I mean, I can tell her stuff, but I can't like, *tell* her stuff. The stuff I'm like, thinking about her, I mean."

"And there are like, these dreams I have about her. They sneak up on me, like, all the time. Whenever I close my eyes, I see her face, you know? It doesn't matter if I'm like, lying down in bed or hanging around in school. She's just there. Sometimes she just like, looks at me, and other times she tells me stuff. Like, she keeps saying that's she's never felt like this too. And now I'm like, confused, 'cause I'm not sure if she told me for real, or just in one of my stupid dreams!"_  
_

_#__ And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]#_

"I cut her loose before things like, got too intense. But I couldn't stop, you know, caring for her. She was like, easy to tell stuff to. She was a good listener, I mean. And then, after that *stupid* night, I knew *why* I like, didn't want to care for her. It hurt so freaking much when she ignored me, I thought I was like, gonna die, or something." _  
_

_#World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you# _

"But Angela was like, the only person who could make the pain stop. Not having her made things ten times worse, you know? So, I asked Brain like, to help me to apologize to her. I couldn't do it by myself 'cause I'd never like, done such a thing before. Writing a real letter, I mean."

"Her face was there every time I like, closed my eyes. Like the image from a dream. But in the um… in my dreams, I didn't lose her. She like, forgave me after I told her I was sorry. In my dreams, I was like, able to find all the right words, I guess."__

#No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you#

"I tried, you know? I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. I couldn't walk away, I had to have her. She forgave me, I mean; she kissed me... in front of everyone. So I guess that means we're good again."

"But I'm like, afraid. She'll expect things from me now, and I'm not sure I'm like, good enough for her. I'm scared she'll find out who I really am, and then dump me anyway. I guess I'm worried she'll break my heart, in the end." __

#Nobody loves no one# 

"Yeah, even Jordan Catalano loves someone, I guess. It happens, you know?"

**The End**_**  
**_


End file.
